


i wrote a thing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hey guys!!! i'm p much just going to be talking about what's inside my head, figuratively ofc. this is probs just a word vomit lmao, tw for mental health discussions and parental abuse





	1. Chapter 1

hey guys!!! i'm p much just going to be talking about what's inside my head, figuratively ofc. this is probs just a word vomit lmao, and yes this is the summary.

i don't know if i have any disorders or if it's all in my head. i do have physical symptoms, such as my chest hurting whenever i talk/type/think of my triggers. how fun. i also get nausea + have stomach issues pretty often, and i sometimes find it difficult to breathe/think on occasion. i also hear voices sometimes, the people that i talk to online (such a wonderful community) said i became psychotic once. they're absolutely wonderful. i might keep on adding on. keyword: might. 

so i choose to go by jordan, i'm an oceanic teen, choosing to remain anonymous other than that. i realllly enjoy spicy food and stuff with slight sweetness. i really also like savory stuff. i've abandoned killing stalking bc of all the romance/sex now, but i might go on about that later. i looooove marvel, law & order, reading, writing, watching movies, winnie the pooh, studio ghibli, sometimes art, moana, coraline, the boy (it's an amazing horror movie, made my entire class laugh by playing the roblox death noise after brahms made his first kill lmao), and some other works. my parents r p shitty and typing that made my chest hurt, so it's pretty self-explanatory why i like school better than my house, not a home, i choose never to say the word home bc even typing it makes me hurt. i also like interacting w people online and i just got done w my finals even though i'm pretty sure i failed at least one. i'm a mess rn lmao. i also have to take another test next week and then a whole week of fucking horrendous ass classes. then my birthday!! woohoo yeet yeet

my music taste is mainly oldies and billie eilish/khalid/cavetown/lofi shit!! i really love slowed down versions of songs, they're so nice.

i enjoy using discord too yo

wooooo writing this made the shit clear out of my head!!! i guess this is why the cringy ass adults say to journal, but this is more of a bio so to speak. i also really like svu lmao, rollins is lowkey underrated bye


	2. Chapter 2

i don't quite know if my writing is bland, but the typing noises calm me down. i do self harm, i drink, and i do drugs, but it doesn't really matter. i hope i don't talk about my irl life in this work. i'm kinda fucking broke too so yeah. :)

i really love space and the ocean, sea creatures, fantasy, it's all very interesting. i really really love talking about other planets, and sea creatures. paint mixing noises calm me down, and i enjoy watching clouds when they're moving fast because of the wind. i enjoy the sweet cream cheese crepes from ihop, and this work is a mess so far, but hey, what about me isn't a mess lmao

i don't really know what to do with this account, since i mainly only use it to store away works that i really love. i also have a friend who stalks this account, so i saved a bunch of smut to my bookmarks just to spite her. his reactions are really funny. i should add on to this chapter later, since it seems really short.


	3. Chapter 3

um hey! hehe i know i haven't updated this in a while, might add to this chapter later today but meh, i'm just gonna rip the summary of my dream from discord, it was one of the best dreams i've ever had.

i was just

 

gone

 

i wasn't there

 

but i could see stars

  

and planets

 

ye lmao

 

maybe some aliens? they left each other alone

 

i just didn't exist in that dream

 

so i liked it

 

-

 

yeah, that was about it lumao


	4. update

not doing that good but i have wine and stuffed animals so im ok ig


End file.
